


在另一個國度（人們死去）

by pprfaith, reflux



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Except not really?, Gen, Insanity, M/M, Sort of Mirror!verse, Torture, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflux/pseuds/reflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>「這個世界不是你的遊樂場，Stark！」有次在他可能弄垮了一兩棟大廈後，Fury對著他大吼，但Tony只是一笑而過。因為，說真的，它就是。</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	在另一個國度（人們死去）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in another country (people die)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413357) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



> Tigriswolf給了我以下的梗：復仇者聯盟電影背景，Tony，有時候他覺得這個世界不知道它該有多慶幸那天他擲了枚硬幣而反面告訴他別當個壞蛋。 
> 
> \- 我猜這代表這篇文是給你的。
> 
> 標題來自Anne Sexton的詩。
> 
> Snappex為這篇文做了個[歌曲合輯](http://8tracks.com/t-xo/in-another-country-people-die)。聽起來很棒。謝謝你！

+

Tony二十一歲時接管了Stark工業集團。[  
](http://8tracks.com/t-xo/in-another-country-%20people-die)

在他二十五歲時，世界上有一半的武器系統都在他名下。在他三十歲時，不只是武器系統，廚房家電、行動電話、電腦和醫療器材也是。他的武器在黑市上流通，被送到世界上某些他永遠不會與之有真正商業往來的角落。

Obie憂心忡忡而Pepper不時咬著嘴唇，但Tony不在乎。Tony腦袋裡有著超過百萬個想法非常想要衝出來化為現實，讓他不能睡、不能吃、不能做任何其他事，只能工作到自己筋疲力盡為止。

當他想要靜一靜時，就酗酒縱慾，而當他恢復原來狀態時就把自己前一晚帶回家的陌生人攆出去，然後回到工作室。

他擁有半個世界，而且認為自己大概可以在一個星期內把另一半弄到手（你不會真以為他沒有在所有他建造的事物裡留個後門， _對吧_ ？），但如果要說Tony Stark缺少什麼的話，除了得體的舉止外，就是動力。

他只負責把東西做出來。而它接下來的發展已經不關他的事。Jarvis會追蹤紀錄，這對他來說就已足夠。

＋

然後阿富汗事件發生了然後⋯⋯阿富汗事件發生了。這其實沒什麼別的好說。

＋

而Tony心裡突然有了他一直缺乏的動力。

他有辦法進入世界上幾乎所有的武器系統。只要他想，他還可以從遠端控制電腦、電話，甚至是該死的攪拌器，Jarvis不只是跟網路相連而已，他幾乎 _就是_ 整個網路，而有時候，Tony會花好幾個鐘頭思考為何見鬼的 _沒人意識到這點_ 。

「這個世界不是你的遊樂場，Stark！」有次在他可能弄垮了一兩棟大廈後，Fury對著他大吼，但Tony只是一笑而過。因為說真的，它就是。

他 _擁有_ 它。

而帶著胸腔裡的金屬心（媽媽你看，這是我自己做的！），他要開始整頓它。

再也不會有武器。再也不會有戰爭。再也不會有污染環境的能源，再也不會有飢荒，再也不會有疾病。因為他說了算。因為他花了三個月在阿富汗的洞穴裡被折磨、被咆哮、被毒打，還得忍受飢餓；花了三個月傾聽一個失去一切但仍相信未來會有更好事物的人說話，這個人仍有雙平穩的手能將Tony從惡夢裡搖醒，仍有副溫柔的嗓音能讓他再次安睡。

因為那裡沒有酒，也沒有溫暖熱情的身體可以讓他耽溺其中，所以你好啊，現實，很高興認識你。Tony幾乎製造了世界上所有的武器，但從來不在乎它們被拿去做何用途，直到其中一種毀了他。

他已經學到教訓。

如果你不想受傷，那就確保世界上沒有任何人、任何事 _能_ 傷到你。

（你說什麼？是的，這當然是為了他自己。他一直以來都這麼自私。你知道的。稱自己為慈善家並不代表你 _真的_ 是。）

＋

「當然，Stark。」Fury說，翻了個白眼， _完全_ 沒有在聽。「神盾局會跟你合作。」

＋

他聽到了Loki蠱惑人心的演說。跟所有人一樣。

再也不會有戰爭，再也不會有死亡。再也不會有人類為了好玩而互相殘殺。其他人對此不以為然，但Tony看著視頻裡那位神祇眼裡的狂熱光芒，沒錯，他認得那種表情。那裡有著空口白話，還有絕望害怕且夾雜渴望的請求。

「我要跟他談談。」他開口，打斷正在說話的Hill。Fury用他僅存的一隻眼怒視著他，眼神黑暗危險，而Tony挑眉，微笑。「拜託嘛。」

他們讓他這麼做只因為他承諾會 _很乖_ 而其他方法都已經宣告失敗。好像他是隻小狗、是個不守規矩的小孩般需要他們的允許。

「Jarvis。」在前往牢房的路上他低聲說。「做個紀錄。還有，啟動遊樂場計畫。」

他口袋裡的手機傳來震動，一個靜悄悄的回覆。

＋

他吊兒啷噹地坐在Natasha留下的椅子上（她想要欺騙那位欺騙之神的意圖以失敗告終），他伸直了腿然後開口，「所以，在征服這個世界之後，你究竟打算做什麼？」

Loki得意地笑了，露出太多牙齒，然後靠在玻璃上。

「當然是統治它。」

Tony隨手揮了揮。「是呀，很明顯。大天才，這點我不用問就知道，謝謝。我指的是 _怎麼做_ 。大規模奴役？種族屠殺？折磨人們為樂？」

沒錯，那句話戳到了Loki的痛處（他知道它會，他認得自己的鏡像，不用你說。這看起來就是痛苦；這看起來就是隱藏在虛張聲勢背後的恐慌；這看起來就是被徹底打碎後再瘋狂拼湊回去的模樣， _你瞎了嗎_ ？）。

Loki咆哮，一隻手猛地拍在玻璃上，像隻野獸。一隻被圍困的野獸。一隻Fury在過去十二小時內不停拿棍棒逗弄的野獸。

然後他讓自己冷靜下來，緩緩吐息，顯然在重整自己的情緒。重新戴上面具，雖然不是金紅色的，但也一樣有效。

「種族屠殺？」他重複Tony的話。「你們 _全都_ 在我之下。我為何還要分門別類？為何不把你們這些哭哭啼啼的螻蟻全殺了？」

「你說謊。」Tony指出，只因為他可以。（雖然這個謊言並非如你所想。）

荒謬地，那位神祇聞言大笑。這不應該嚇到Tony。但卻是事實。「我會統治你們。停止你們對於土地和資源的爭奪。阻止你們消滅彼此。阻止你們把整個世界毀掉。」

實話。謊言製造者，Thor這麼稱呼他的兄弟。Tony開始覺得Thor其實不怎麼了解。（有誰了解？）

「所以基本上，你想要有個安全的地方可以待著休息。」Loki的表情幾不可察地緊繃起來，Tony知道他一語中的。「一個能躲避那些折磨你的人的地方。」

整個空間迅速變得極為寒冷，Tony可以 _看見_ 他的氣息在眼前凝結成霜，可以感覺到他的手指開始刺痛起來，可以閉上眼聞到冬天的氣味，古老的寒冰以及死亡的氣味。所以這就是神之怒。他原以為會是像火焰一般，但事後看來，冰更適合Loki。

太適合他了。

Tony顫抖，努力讓自己別躲回面具後方，燦爛微笑，完美的銷售話術。（一件你只用一次的武器。）

「拜託。」他不以為然，就算自己快被凍僵了而Loki臉上的表情向他承諾了一個比死亡更慘烈的命運。他張開雙臂，我在這裡，且毫無隱瞞。「我認得那種表情。我以前就是那樣。不管你跌落何處他們都緊隨在後，抓到你，然後 _把你搞殘_ ，因為，無意冒犯，但我認為你看起來不像是個會為別人挺身而出的傢伙。如果你想要魔方，你是為了自己。你跟他們做交易只為了讓自己盡可能地遠離他們，希望在宇宙裡找個安靜的小角落，在那裡他們再也無法傷害你，為了這個目的，就算你得親手重塑這個世界也在所不惜，我說得對嗎？」

奇塔瑞人就是Loki的十環幫，而Loki才剛從他自己的阿富汗洞穴裡出來沒多久。Tony覺得他身邊的人應該要能察覺這一點才對，不過當他說他 _很好_ 時他們全都相信了他，所以或許他高估了人類的整體水平。

沒錯，大概是這樣。

Loki凝視著他。

他張著嘴，瞪大眼睛，雙手無力地垂在身側。他沒想過有人能看穿他，能在乎到願意去試著這麼做。他沒想過有人會把真相甩到他眼前。（也不習慣有人察覺這些事情。）

換句話說，他沒想到 _Tony該死的Stark_ 會冒出來揭穿那令人痛苦的真相，雖然他應該料到的，因為Barton還在他控制之下而Tony的悲慘經歷在神盾局中不算什麼秘密。

（可憐的百萬富翁闖進一個洞穴然後回來時只想要和平和小狗。）

神盾局曾承諾要幫助他。神盾局的諾言沒有實現。

（Tony說「別再這樣了。」而世界說「好啊。」，然後繼續拼個你死我活。Tony不喜歡被無視。）

「所以我的提議是這樣的。」他繼續說。「你要克制自己別再亂殺人，因為那行為實在是太糟糕了。然後我們得想辦法除掉你的新朋友， _不能_ 把宇宙魔方給他們，因為從你的表情判斷，他們不是那種你會請來參加生日派對的人，也不會想讓他們造訪你的星球，你懂我的意思吧？」

「你到底想說什麼，Stark？」神祇問，瞇起眼睛，挺著肩膀，宛如雕像般靜止不動，這就是希望或宿命感帶給你的影響。（難道這兩者並非相同事物？）

「我是說。」Tony慢條斯理的開口。「我要幫你征服世界。不過有幾個附加條件。」

他露出迷人的笑容。Loki把頭偏向一邊，沒錯，Tony看到了，那種大家先前警告過他的絕頂才智，因為Loki不需要他再說一次，換做是其他人，他可能還要做其他解釋，但Loki不需要，那太遲緩，太無趣。只需一眨眼的時間他就了解Tony所言，而Tony，坐在搖搖欲墜的塑膠椅上，想著， _是的_ ，然後平靜地對上一位神祗的目光。

「為什麼？」Loki問。

他聳肩，翹著腿。「因為二年前，我從一個本該是我墳墓的洞穴裡逃出來，然後告訴這世界我不幹了。不會再有武器。不會再有戰爭。我告訴他們我要解決一切問題，然後他們拍拍我的頭，叫我出去外面玩。」他慢條斯理地彎起嘴角，笑容不懷好意，如同一道在洞穴的濕潤牆壁上閃現的微光；那洞穴早已不復存在。

它 _是_ 座墓穴，但不是他的。從來不是。

「所以我就在這裡。在外面玩。」

門後傳來一陣騷動，所以他加上一句「Jarvis，門。」

「 _已經處理好了，sir。你要我也去控制其他系統嗎，以防萬一？_ 」那不具實體的聲音從天花板的揚聲器傳來。他的聲音迴盪在整艘船上，不再是個秘密，不再隱藏。

Tony _建造_ 了這艘船，為何沒有人記得這一點？

「去吧，老兄。」他下令，然後注意力又回到他面前的神身上。

「為何我要同意接受你的幫助，凡人？」

他翻了個白眼。逗我呢？凡人？「因為我擁有這顆星球。武器、通訊器材、醫療。你隨便說一項，我就去控制它。我有個後門能進到所有該死的系統裡。你跟我合作，就不會 _有_ 戰爭。」

因為戰爭不是Loki想要的。不是他們想要的。

Tony認為他可以聽到Fury在已經鎖死的門後怒吼，但他不確定。嘆了口氣，他起身，從牢籠走向控制台。手移到按鈕上——打開或是丟下——他問，「所以呢？」

依然偏著頭，眼裡閃爍著瘋狂的光芒，Loki又問了一次，「為什麼？」

為什麼？好問題。因為他想要它停止。痛苦。死亡。戰爭。他想要停止這些帶來傷害的一切，因為他仍然會在夜裡醒來，為了夢裡的拳頭和燒紅的烙鐵；為了肺裡的積水和心臟裡的彈片而尖叫。

他想要一切就這麼 _停止_ ，而Loki可能會趁他熟睡時殺了他，但那會是另一種 _停止_ ，沒人能說Tony沒有那麼一點自殺傾向，就算在他叫Pepper按下按鈕殺了他認識最久的（唯一的）朋友之前也是如此。

「因為你不是唯一一個內心有點混亂的人。」他說，因為他現在可以這麼做了，因為他想要這麼做，因為Loki跟他有點相似。心中有著相同的殘缺而他認為他們能夠一起⋯⋯

「因為你不是唯一一個在經歷一切之後而變得有點瘋狂的人。也因為——這話我只跟你說——任何人都他媽的無法阻止我們。」

最終，他們的目的是一樣的。他們想要擁有足夠的權力確保再也沒有任何人、任何事能夠觸及他們。他們想要一個再也無法傷害他們的世界。

神祇眼底有些情緒改變了，它燃得明亮然後逐漸淡去。瘋狂，或許吧。痛苦。Tony無以名狀但他可以理解，因為他也正處於相同情況，而這些感覺深得噬骨。

有Loki在他身旁，有著相同的夢魘和相同的眼神，他——在這兩年來第一次——感到 _安全_ 。這毫無道理，但話說回來，從來沒有人指責他過於理智。所以就這樣吧。

「釋放我。」神說。

這不是個「好。」，但也可以接受。

Tony按下按鈕，Jarvis把自己連上每個他所及的電子設備，然後Loki微笑，笑容殘忍且背後潛藏痛苦，還帶著令人不安的瘋狂。

Tony也回以微笑。

＋

（在另一個世界裡，他說：「如果我們不能拯救地球，那你他媽的可以確定我們會為它報仇。」

他畫了一條線，隔絕了所有他可能成為的樣子。他假裝自己不能理解Loki眼底那迷茫害怕的情緒，假裝他不能一時興起就改變整個世界。

Vanko曾經稱他為神，但就算是他也不能理解那個詞的真義。Tony可以。

他轉身走遠，感覺心裡有什麼情感漸漸死去。

他又飲了一口玻璃杯裡的酒。

墜落。）

＋


End file.
